


Once Bitten

by Burgie



Category: Star Stable Online
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 08:20:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15408864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: Rania finally manages to talk her girlfriend into sex. Ariana and Lion belong to inappropriatestarstable on tumblr.





	Once Bitten

When Ariana got the phone call from Rania, her heart leaped in her chest and her hands began to shake. Now that they were officially dating (a thought which still caused butterflies), any phone call from Rania could potentially be her asking Ariana out on a date, or it could just be to go on another adventure. But adventures were kind of dates too, weren't they? Well, with Rania, they pretty much were the same thing. And so, when Ariana answered her phone, she had no idea what to expect.

"Hi, Rania," said Ariana, wondering if her girlfriend could hear the nervous anticipation in her voice.

"Ariana, hey!" said Rania, and Ariana could definitely hear the grin in her girlfriend's voice. "What have you got planned for today?" Ariana grinned.

"Oh, the usual nothing," said Ariana with a laugh that was far more airy than she felt. "Why, what are you planning?"

"Well, my mama is going on a date with the doc in the city," said Rania. "And we'll have the house to ourselves." On anyone else, that line would have elicited an eyeroll. Coming from Rania, though, it turned Ariana's insides to jelly.

"Oh, really?" said Ariana, playing along. She was grinning, her face bright red. Finally, someone she wanted to have sex with, someone she loved, wanted to have sex with her.

"Yep," said Rania. "It'll be just you and me for the whole afternoon. So, whaddya say? Wanna come over and do... stuff?" The insinuation was definitely there, and Ariana couldn't help but giggle at the way Rania was acting.

"I'll be there," said Ariana.

Ending the call, Ariana walked over to where Lion was trying to chat up Lady, accepting her payment from Nathalie for doing the stable chores.

"Put your pants back on, Lion, we're off to see the most beautiful blind woman in Jorvik," said Ariana, heaving herself up into his saddle. Lion snorted, pinning his ears.

"I wasn't done yet," Lion muttered, and Ariana laughed, ignoring him until they were safely travelling along roads where nobody would see or hear her talking to her horse.

"Don't worry, I'm sure Dellingr will be more than happy to help you out," said Ariana. Lion swished his tail, trying to smack her leg. He couldn't quite reach, only succeeding in smacking his own rump. "I'm kidding, of course, you big lug. Maybe I should give you some money to go buy ice cream from the corner store."

"You're a real comedian," said Lion, though he quickened his pace to a gallop when Ariana asked him to.

By the time they arrived in Mistfall, though, the nerves were setting in. Ariana was shaking as she dismounted in the Varanger's front yard. She took a deep breath, letting it out. Lion looked at her with a rare touch of concern.

"No chickening out," said Ariana, trying to stand up tall. "Those days are behind me now. Just remember that she loves you, that she's not gonna leave, that she actually cares about you and dammit you should let her and-"

"It's good to see that the girl who holds my daughter's heart is nervous about taking her virginity," said the very last voice Ariana wanted to hear. Ariana almost jumped out of her skin, spinning around to see the imposing form of Sigry Varanger. Sigry smiled as she looked at her, Ariana's heart threatening to burst out of her chest.

"Holy shit," said Ariana. "I mean, fuck, I mean, hi Sigry." She tried to smile, hoping that it looked natural. But the woman had already caught her giving herself a pep talk, she wasn't fooling anyone.

"I mean it," said Sigry, walking towards Ariana. Ariana blushed, looking at the ground and rubbing the back of her neck. "It settles my nerves a bit."

"I'd say that it was Rania's idea but that'd make me sound worse than you already think I am," said Ariana. Sigry smiled, shaking her head.

"Oh, I know it was her idea," said Sigry. "She may be blind, but that daughter of mine is just like any other teenager." She laughed. "Which is a bit rich, coming from someone who's about to go to the movies with her own girlfriend to make out in the cinema." Ariana wasn't sure if she should laugh or not, so she just smiled.

"At least you know," said Ariana. "But wait, so you... know what we're going to do but you're just going to leave me alone with her? Me, the whore?" Sigry nodded, still smiling gently.

"This may come as a surprise to you, but I do trust you, Ariana," said Sigry. "In fact, I trust you so much that I've been looking for an opportunity to leave you alone with my daughter. You were fine with her alone with the wolves, so I have no doubts that you'll treat her well in other aspects."

"I hope so," said Ariana. "Don't get me wrong, I'm gonna try not to hurt her, but I'm still... scared. I've been with virgins before, but not ones I've cared about! And why am I talking to you about this, oh my god." She rubbed her hands over her face. Sigry put her hand on Ariana's shoulder.

"You'll be fine," said Sigry. "I only hope that Rania isn't too much for you." Ariana blushed again, grinning.

"Thanks for trusting me," said Ariana. "Most people wouldn't."

"You've earned it, Ariana," said Sigry. She patted Ariana's shoulder. "Now, my daughter is waiting for you."

Though Sigry had done her best to reassure her, Ariana's heart still pounded as she approached the front door and let herself in. She took a deep breath before stepping inside, to the house that was familiar to her now. And there was Rania, looking as beautiful as ever, sitting on the plush couch in the living room.

"Hi, Rania," said Ariana, running a hand over her own hair. "I'm here."

Rania beamed, rising from her seat and easily making her way over to Ariana without the aid of her cane. Ariana was surprised when Rania kissed her, though really, she should have been expecting it.

"Glad you could make it," said Rania, blushing prettily.

"Glad to be here," said Ariana. "Your mama hasn't left yet."

"Oh, I know, I would've heard her leave," said Rania. "But the second she does..." A new heat entered her voice, one that made Ariana tremble all over again.

While they waited for the house to become empty, Ariana and Rania sat on the couch together, trying to make small talk despite Ariana's racing heart and sweating palms. And she knew that Rania could sense her nerves, too, the blind girl surely able to hear her heartbeat and feel her sweating palms.

"You don't have to be nervous, you know," said Rania. "I won't bite. I may love wolves, but I don't act like one. I'm past that phase." Ariana was startled into a laugh. "You know, unless you're into that."

"Where did you get your dirty mind from?" asked Ariana with a laugh. "Listening to porn?"

"Erotic audiobooks," said Rania. Ariana's blush deepened, her heart thudding.

"Damn," said Ariana.

"But you can show me the real thing," said Rania. "Show me how wrong I was, I guess."

"Well, I haven't been with many women before, so it might be a learning experience for both of us," said Ariana.

"That's fine," said Rania. "Makes me feel a bit less nervous. But you're still as frightened as a doe."

"Yeah," said Ariana, looking down at her hands. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine," said Rania, rubbing her upper arm. "I'll be gentle." Ariana smiled, leaning in to kiss her girlfriend.

"Getting started already, are we?" asked Sigry, and Ariana whipped around to find the Varanger woman standing in the doorway with a mirthful twinkle in her eye and her hands on her hips. She looked nice, dressed suitably for a date in jeans and a jacket over a t-shirt. Ariana couldn't help but notice that she had 'the girls' out, her shirt being rather low-cut.

"Mama," Rania chided. "I just got her to relax. Go on your date, shoo." She made a shooing motion with her hands, and Sigry laughed and left.

"I'll text you as we're leaving the city," said Sigry. "Have fun, you two."

"Bye, mama, have a nice date!" Rania called, waving as her mother left.

"Bye," said Ariana, waving too. "Have a nice time."

And just like that, Sigry's car pulled out of the driveway and Ariana was left alone with her girlfriend.

"We're finally alone," said Rania, leaning close to Ariana. Ariana blushed, her heart hammering all over again.

"Yeah," said Ariana. "Finally alone."

"Let's go to my bedroom," said Rania, standing up and tugging on Ariana's hand.

"Yeah," said Ariana, almost shaking with nerves now. "Let's go."

Ariana tried to distract herself from her nerves by admiring the way that Rania knew her way around the house. She barely needed to touch the walls at all, she was even able to lead Ariana around any obstacles like door frames. And then, they were at Rania's bedroom. Ariana's heart pounded, her legs shook, she wasn't sure what she was supposed to do now or what Rania was expecting.

"Hey," said Rania, turning to face Ariana. "You're still so nervous. I'm supposed to be the nervous one, I'm the virgin here." Ariana laughed derisively.

"Yeah, I know, it's stupid," said Ariana. "I guess I just... don't want to disappoint you."

"How could you possibly disappoint me?" asked Rania. "It'll be fine, Ariana, I promise."

"You say that now," said Ariana, walking past her to sit on the bed. She felt horrible for disappointing her girlfriend like this, after they'd all gone to so much trouble to set this up. "I've just been with so many people. I guess... I've kind of lost enjoyment for the act. It's not as special to me, but you are and- I just don't want to feel like you're just another lay, when this is all over." Rania sat beside her, putting her hand over Ariana's hand, lacing their fingers together.

"I know that," said Rania. "Well, not about you being used to it, but I know that you've been with lots of other people. But I don't care. And hey, maybe I'll be able to make you feel something. I might not be experienced, but I love you. And I want to show you just how much." That was definitely a line from a book, but Ariana didn't comment on it. She only smiled, loving Ariana so much for how nice she was being. How caring. How... how uniquely Rania.

"You're right," said Ariana, leaning in close to Rania so that their noses almost touched. "Maybe knowing it's love will make it feel different." Rania nodded, closing the tiny gap between them with a kiss that was all love and passion. It always felt like that when Rania kissed her, but this time, Rania's hand wandered, stroking down Ariana's side. Ariana's breath hitched when Rania's hand touched the bare skin of her side, reaching up to caress her breast through her bra.

"Maybe one day, I'll know your body and clothing well enough to undress you," said Rania, pulling away with a blush when she failed to unclip Ariana's bra.

"I'll help you out this time," said Ariana, wondering if Rania could hear her wink. Being kissed like that by Rania had really helped to restore her confidence, filling her with love. And, noticing that Rania's hand drifted down to her own pussy as Ariana shed clothing, Ariana felt her arousal come back full force. Rania was getting off to the sound (and probably the thought) of her undressing, a thought that ordinarily would have made her comment on how much of a pervert her sexual partner was. But not this one.

"Wait," said Rania when she heard the snap of the elastic on Ariana's panties as Ariana began to pull them down. "Let me do this part, I think I can handle it."

"I trust you," said Ariana, smiling at her girlfriend as she lay back. The feeling of Rania's already-damp fingers on her stomach made Ariana's pussy twitch, and Ariana moaned as Rania trailed her fingers down over her pussy through her panties.

"I can do this, I know I can," Rania murmured, but Ariana could tell, just by the way Rania moved her fingers, that she was only faking her inability to find the proper edge of her panties. Especially when she rubbed her fingers along Ariana's thigh, right at the edge of her panties. Ariana shuddered, moaning, her pussy aching.

"Rania," Ariana moaned, spreading her legs a little and hoping that Rania's fingers would slip past the edge of her panties.

"Ah, now I've got it," said Rania. In an instant, she pushed Ariana's legs back together and pulled Ariana's panties down before she parted her legs again and leaned forward to probe Ariana's pussy with her fingers. Ariana moaned, delightfully surprised at how forward Rania was. Any fears that Rania might taste or somehow feel her other partners somehow flew out of her mind when Rania at last brought her tongue down to stroke up Ariana's pussy, from her entrance to her clit.

"Oh, fuck, Rania," Ariana moaned. Rania twirled her tongue around Ariana's clit, finishing by dipping her tongue inside, and Ariana shuddered at the delightful sensations that her girlfriend was eliciting in her.

"Am I doing this right?" asked Rania, removing her tongue in a gesture that was almost painful.

"Yes, god, don't stop now," said Ariana, moving her hips up. Rania grinned, looking far more devious and alluring than Ariana had ever thought possible. And she'd worried about ruining Rania with her perverted nature. She needn't have worried at all, but still...

"I might not be as experienced as you, but I do have a pretty active imagination," said Rania, her fingers replacing her tongue for a moment. She plunged her fingers in and out, the slick sounds making her blush, and Ariana couldn't seem to take her eyes away from her girlfriend. "I just wish I could see your face."

"You can still feel how much I like this, though," said Ariana, shuddering as her orgasm grew close. Rania smiled and leaned down, two fingers wriggling around inside Ariana while her tongue brushed over Ariana's clit again and again. "Holy fuck, Rania, you've got a dirty mind. I love it."

Rania smiled against Ariana's clit, continuing to draw moans from her girlfriend. Ariana moaned, swore, beseeched any gods there were. Why had she waited so long to do this? She could've been feeling like this for ages, enjoying this for ages, and instead, she'd let anxiety rule her heart. That, and self-loathing. But Rania had waited. Aideen bless her (and she did, Ariana blessed the fuck out of this girl), she'd waited for Ariana to be ready. And encouraged her, of course. Ariana was glad that she had.

But, before she could finish, Rania pulled her fingers out of Ariana, shaking her wrist.

"Yeah, sex-related RSIs are a bitch," said Ariana before she could think. Rania laughed.

"I can just change hands," said Rania. "I do have two of them, after all." Ariana grinned, relieved that her doubts were gone now. She loved that Rania could do this to her, make her feel like everything was okay. Even if it made her feel stupid for always hesitating before when she'd wanted to ask Rania out or tell her how she felt.

With her other hand, Rania was able to pull Ariana over the edge, causing her back to arch and her hips to buck up. Ariana moaned, feeling pleasure thrill through her body. Her pussy clenched around Rania's finger, which Rania smiled at.

"So that's how it feels on someone else," Rania mused.

"God," Ariana moaned, her pussy twitching just at that thought. "Where have you been hiding this side of yourself?"

"It's always been there, I was just waiting for you to be ready," said Rania. Ariana closed her eyes. She could have wept over the kindness of this girl. And she knew that Rania wasn't just pitying the whore, she was just nice like this. Ariana smiled as she sat up, leaning in to plant a kiss on Rania's lips. She could smell her own sexual fluids this close to Rania's face, but she didn't mind. Not only was she used to it, she liked it on Rania. And she knew that Rania could feel it too.

"I love you," Ariana murmured against Rania's lips. "I just hope I can return the favour well enough."

"You will," said Rania, caressing Ariana's cheek. "I believe in you." Ariana smiled and kissed her again, hoping that Rania's trust wouldn't be misplaced.

Ariana had been with virgins before, but this was different. Rania was different. Special. And, as Ariana hovered over her girlfriend, looking up at her with those beautiful sightless eyes, she tried to muster in herself at least half the faith that Rania had in her.

She opted for the traditional lesbian approach, lowering her tongue down to Rania's pussy and gently probing the entrance. Rania gasped, clutching at Ariana's hair. Ariana didn't mind, though, she'd expected some hair-pulling.

"Sorry," said Rania, letting go of Ariana's hair. "That just felt really good."

"I know," said Ariana. "That's why I did it. And I don't mind, pull away."

"Are you sure?" asked Rania. "I don't wanna hurt you." Ariana's heart swelled with love.

"Nothing you do could hurt me, Rania," said Ariana. "I feel safer and more comfortable with you than I've ever felt before. With anyone."

"Even while we were being chased by wolves?" asked Rania. Ariana laughed, knowing that her breath was warm on Rania's pussy.

"Even then," said Ariana. "I'd ride into hell with you any day. With a smile on my face." Rania grinned.

"Good," said Rania. "Now, it's time you put a smile on my face."

And Ariana did, lowering her head back down between Rania's thighs and lapping up the juices that had gathered there. She slipped her tongue inside, very much enjoying Rania's moans, and didn't even mind the odd pubic hair that ended up in her mouth. Rania was blind, after all, she didn't expect her to shave. Nor would she ask her to, though she would gladly help Rania if she wanted to learn. Whatever her girlfriend wanted, Ariana would gladly give it to her. Even if it was just something as simple as a good orgasm, and a good first time.

Rania's moans only increased in volume as Ariana moved her tongue around, in and out and teasing her clit. Rania's back arched, her toes curling, fingers clutching at the sheets now rather than Ariana's hair.

"This feels so good," said Rania, moaning, bucking her hips up. Ariana removed her tongue, though, replacing it with her fingers so that she could give Rania the best orgasm ever (and partially so that she wouldn't be accidentally suffocated, she'd learned that lesson well in the past and didn't want to make Rania worry).

"Prepare to feel even better," said Ariana, grinning as she rubbed Rania's clit while plunging her fingers in and out. And, seeing Rania cry out and arch her back, Ariana knew that she'd been successful in giving Rania the best first time she could have hoped for. Even if she maybe could have been a little more confident to start with. But oh well.

Rania certainly didn't seem to find anything wrong with it, judging by the blissful expression on her face as she came down from her orgasm. She was panting, but she looked so satisfied, curling her body close to Ariana's as her girlfriend reclined beside her.

"Oh, wow," said Rania, taking one of Ariana's hands in her own. "That was just..." She grinned, clearly giddy. Ariana could relate, she was feeling pretty giddy herself. She'd never felt so loved during sex before. It was a foreign feeling, but certainly a welcome one.

"I'm glad I could make your first time good," said Ariana.

"Hey, it was your first time too," said Rania.

"Yeah, first time with you," said Ariana, confused. But Rania gave her a look that warned Ariana that tears were in her near future.

"It was your first time making love, wasn't it?" asked Rania. Ariana couldn't speak for a moment, too stunned. Coming from anyone else, that would be sappy, even cringe-worthy. But coming from Rania...

"Yeah, it was," said Ariana, her voice a near-whisper.

"I could tell," said Rania. "You were freaking out more than I should've been. But at least it shows that you care."

"You should be a motivational speaker," said Ariana around the lump in her throat, wiping away a tear.

"Everyone says that," said Rania with a laugh.

"Well, it's true," said Ariana, playing with a strand of her girlfriend's hair. "You always seem to know just what to say."

"It's a gift," said Rania.

"I'll say," said Ariana, smiling. She pressed a kiss to Rania's lips, knowing that they both needed showers but not really minding at the moment. Part of lovemaking, after all, was enjoying the afterglow. And Ariana intended to enjoy this new sensation as much as she could. Maybe it would fight back the self-loathing when it inevitably came back.


End file.
